Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.65 \times 4\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.65 = \dfrac{7}{10} = \dfrac{13}{20} $ $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = \dfrac{1}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{13}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{13}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{25} } = \dfrac{13 \times 1 } {20 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{13}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{25} } = \dfrac{13}{500} $